ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Cooper Daniels
Cooper Daniels is one of Ben's allies. Cooper is the grandson of one of Max's Plumber friends. 'Powers and Abilities' Cooper is a technopath, able to mentally merge with and control electronic devices, both terrestrial and alien. He can telekinetically disassemble and reassemble any technology as well as telepathically interface and communicate with machines to analyze and gather information. While using these abilities, his eye color would turn into a bluish color with a robotic-like print on them to show his connection to technology. While unknown to what degree, after his growth spurt he is strong enough to plow through a wall. 'Ben 10' Cooper first appeared in the two part episode Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 '' a Plumber friend of Grandpa Max's and Cooper's grandfather asked him to pick Cooper up from summer camp. He later proved critical to stopping the Negative 10, saving Ben at Fort Knox, to upgrading the Rust Bucket, and reactivating the Mt. Rushmore base defenses. He was put under Sublimino's control and remained unconscious for the rest of the episode. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In ''Undercover, Cooper returned having met Kevin on a prior occasion. Kevin suggested recruiting him to repair a teleportation device. When they arrived at his lab they found it ransacked and Cooper missing. Cooper left a message showing him being captured by DNAlien's. When they arrived at Los Soledad they discovered that Cooper's technopathic abilities were used to make a powerful energy source, a large cloaking device and were being used to build the arch. With Cooper's help the cloaking device is destroyed and a trucker spots the chaos who alerts the police. In War Of The Worlds, Cooper is recruited in a last stand attack on Los Soledad he uses his abilities to free Darkstar, and create a weaponized robotic suit to fight the DNAliens and later lasers that turn DNAliens back to normal. After the chaos is over Cooper joins Manny, Pierce, Alan and Helen as pupils under Max Tennyson. In Vengeance of Vilgax, Cooper tried to stop Vilgax with his suit and failed. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Cooper returns in Absolute Power: Part 2, where he gained a growth spurt and now is tall and built, a similar shape as Kevin, being different from when he was short and chubby. He retains his big crush on Gwen, but Gwen is focused on saving Kevin. He agrees to Darkstar's plan to create a device to power the Dominus Librium to revert Kevin's mutation. When Kevin approaches Los Soledad, Darkstar reminds Cooper that the area is an abandoned military base, and realizes that the area would obviously be filled with weapons, though they are no match for Kevin. Cooper later tries to punch Kevin in retaliation for attacking Gwen, though Kevin outmatches him and tries to absorb Cooper's powers though saved by Ultimate Echo Echo. Ultimate Echo Echo then whispers something to Cooper. After Ben disabled Michael Morningstar's reappearance, he explains that he knew his plan all along and told Cooper to build a mechanism to prevent Darkstar from regaining his full power if he were to absorb the Dominus Librium, which he did. Afterwords, Gwen kisses Cooper on the cheek. He then witnesses, much to his chagrin, Gwen and Kevin sharing a passionate kiss on the lips. In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Cooper is seen in a plumber suit (probably graduated from the Plumber's acadamy) telling Max Tennyson that Area 51 is gone and nothing was left but a giant hole. Also telling him that whatever the air force has learn they will never tell him, then telling Max that no one knows technology like him and he has never seen anything like this. Later when Max, Ben, Gwen and Kevin arrived he sees Gwen and stares at her and gives a little smile. 'Videogames' 'Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks' Coopervilgaxattacks.PNG|In "Vilgax Attacks" Cooper Cosmic Destruction.jpg|In "Cosmic Destruction" *Cooper was tricked into helping Albedo make an energy core for Vilgax by extracting energy from a supply of Taedenite on Mor'O'tesi. He directed the team to the energy core and helped Kevin and Gwen to find Ben after he defeated Albedo. 'Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction' *Cooper is hypnotized by Psyphon to lure Ben to fight him in Tokyo. He then becomes the boss in Tokyo. Ben destroys a piece of Potis Altiare to save him. After the battle, Ben brings Cooper to Kevin's jet. Ben gets Gwen to teleport him home to rally the other Plumbers Helpers against Evil Way Big. He tries to kiss Gwen, but Kevin does not allow him. On the DS Version, Ben encounters him at the Research Lab in Venezuela. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)'' (first appearance) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)'' 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''Undercover'' (first re-appearance) *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' 'Trivia' *In the original series, Cooper was average weight but has gained a lot of weight in the Alien Force series, and appears to not have grown at all during the five year time skip between the Negative 10 special and his Alien Force reappearance. He may simply be shorter than the other characters. However, in Ultimate Alien, he gets an immense growth spurt. *Cooper is the only Plumber's Helpers member that did not appear in Above and Beyond. It was confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that he was absent because his technopathic powers would have revealed the true nature of the satellite and the reason why they were brought there, he must of did a different test to get into Plumber's Acadamy. *Cooper didn't show a crush on Gwen during the original series, or else he would have picked on Gwen for their 'deal'. Or possibly since it was a lie, he didn't want it to make Ben and Gwen find out it was all a lie. *In a way, it seems that Cooper looks up to Kevin, seeing how when Kevin turned back to normal and thanked Cooper, he seemed very happy. *Cooper is the only known Plumber's Helpers member that isn't part alien. *Cooper had different (drastic) physical appearances in all three series, though Cooper wears the exact same outfit. *In his first appearance, Cooper was mistaken as a female, due to his hair and clothing. *After his growth spurt, Cooper's appearance becomes very similar to Kevin. Their hair style and body frame are almost exactly the same, the main exception being their different eye and hair color, plus Cooper being noticeably taller than Kevin. *Cooper's the one of 2 characters to have a different physical appearance in the current 3 series. The other one is Ghostfreak. *It appears in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing that Cooper is now an official Plumber, considering the fact he was wearing a Plumber suit. *Ironically, Cooper started off the shortest of member of Ben's group and later becomes the tallest. Category:Plumbers Category:Heroes Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Secondary Characters Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters